Heroes Never Win
by PertemisShipIsBae
Summary: Heroes Never Win. Percy should have known that by now, but he still expected better. After Zack, Percy's half brother tricks the Olympians into thinking Percy was working with Gaea he gets banished to Tartarus. Chaos is less than pleased. (PS I'm not a quick writer, so chapters will be quite spaced out.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Hey guys, PertemisShipIsBae here, and I'd like to apologize for not uploading any FanFiction in a while but I've been very busy recently, but I won't go on about it, here's my new story: Heroes Never Win.

 **Chapter 1**

Why? A word frequently used my demigods. Maybe too frequently. But it was the only word Percy could think of as he fell, depressed, broken, and utterly destroyed. He had his face in his hands sitting in this position for hours, maybe days by now, wondering to him self, why. After everything he'd done for those damned Gods, and they do this to him…

 ***Flashback***

The giant war had just ended, and Percy was in the throne room of Olympus, with only the gods in the room with him. They were all glaring down at him, making him slightly confused as he had just saved them from the giants and Gaea. He didn't question it, but instead stood waiting for them to say something.

"PERSEUS JACKSON." Zeus Boomed.

"Yes, Lord Zeus." Replied Percy.

"Did you really think you could get away with betraying us, your brother told us everything. You are a disgrace to Olympus, Perseus."

"Excuse me Lord Zeus, but could you tell me exactly what I've done."

"Your ignorance is disgusting, Perseus. Who votes to banish Perseus?"

To Percy's shock, everybody in the room raised there hand, including his father.

"But… Why? Dad you, can't banish me, please!" Said Percy

"No Perseus, you're a disgrace. Your brother Zack was always better than you." Said Poseidon with a snarl.

Percy had no idea what to say, or even what to do as he stood, expressionless. This couldn't be happening he thought, it must be a dream.

"Goodbye, Perseus. I hope you rot it Tartarus."

They were the last words that Percy heard before he started plummeting downwards into the pit that still haunted his nightmares.

 ***End of Flashback***

Percy wondered what his life would become when he hit the bottom of the pit. He hoped he would die on impact, but he knew the gods were not that kind. He felt himself falling slightly slower for some reason, and he knew it shouldn't have happened. The further you got the faster you fell, that was how Tartarus worked. All of a sudden he felt himself crash into the ground, but was surprised when it didn't hurt him at all. He frowned, and stood up to see there was nothing but white. Plain white. He was confused but jumped as he heard a voice behind him.

"Welcome to my domain, Perseus." Said the voice

Instantly he knew something was wrong. The voice held so much power it couldn't be Tartarus, and he started getting even more worried by the second.

"You are correct Perseus, I am not Tartarus."

"Wh- Who are you then?"

"I am Chaos."

After that, Percy fainted.

 **A/N**

Ugh, I know it's a short chapter but I didn't know what I should make happen. I've got a few ideas though, so hopefully chapter 2 will be much longer and more interesting. Again, sorry the chapter is so short, but I wanted to get something done. Anyway, Thanks for reading, don't forget to R&R, and goodbye for now!

-PertemisShipIsBae


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

First, thank you to NightForever and Theamazingshow for your nice reviews, I appreciate it and am planning on making this FanFiction last.

So after my last chapter being so short I decided to make this one quite a bit longer, probably about 2K. But anyway, instead of talking about nothing in particular, let's get on with the story!

 **Chapter 2**

 _"Wh- Who are you then?"_

 _"I am Chaos."_

 _After that, Percy fainted._

Percy woke up to find himself in a nice bed, in a strange house that Percy was sure he'd never been in. He wasn't sure where he was, or what had happened, but he felt as good as ever. He knew he'd just fell into Tartarus, but it didn't change his happy feeling, even as he remembered fainting after someone, presumably Chaos, had said they were Chaos.

He got out of the bed, and looked around the room trying to figure out he was, he knew he couldn't be in the mortal world as he had been banished by Zeus and the rest of the Olympians from it, but he'd been in Tartarus and it was definitely not as nice as where he was. He started to suspect that he might be in the void of Chaos, as where else could he be after being talked to by Chaos?

He found the front door of the house he was in and decided, what's the worst that could happen from going outside of the house he was in. He opened the door, and his eyes widened as he saw the biggest city, that has ever existed. He was speechless as he stared, trying to figure out why he had been taken to this beautiful place.

He started walking down the streets, getting some weird looks from people, but they didn't say anything as he strolled past looking at the giant buildings. He headed for the biggest building there, a pure black castle. It was easily the biggest building in the place, and that was saying something. He continued walking towards it for another 25 minutes, or so he thought, and he finally reached the gates. If this really was Chaos's void, then this must be where Chaos was.

His eyes widened when a black portal looking thing appeared in front of him, as he assumed he should go through it. As he went through it, he felt a weird sensation, almost like shadow travel, but a lot more pleasant than it. When he appeared, he realised that chaos was standing a few metres away from him. Percy felt he should bow, as it was Chaos, and Chaos simply chuckled.

"Perseus, there is no need to bow to me, after everything you've done."

"What do you mean, Lord Chaos?"

"You are a true hero, Perseus, and that is why I have brought you here. You did not deserve to be sent to Tartarus, after all you did was save them multiple times. You truly are one of the best heroes there are, Perseus."

"There are plenty of heroes better than me, Lord Chaos." Said Percy as he blushed a bit.

"And you are modest, unlike so many other heroes, Perseus. Do you know why I have brought you here, Perseus?"

"No, Lord Chaos, I do not know."

"Well, as I was saying, you are truly one of the best heroes to exist, and because of you being banished from the mortal world and sent to Tartarus, I thought you may like my offer instead of it."

"What is your offer, Lord Chaos?"

"I am offering you a position in my army, as the leader, second to me, Perseus."

"Wh- What? The leader?"

"Yes, Perseus. With some training from me, you could easily be the strongest person in the army."

"I wouldn't say I could be the strongest in your army, but I accept your offer, Lord Chaos."

Chaos smiled. "Good Perseus, and please, don't call me Lord Chaos, you are the leader of my army, there is no need for it. Just Chaos is fine."

"Oh. Ok then."

"Well, you should probably get some rest, falling into Tartarus is exhausting."

"No offense, Chaos, but I've been passed out for however long you made me faint for, and I'm not tired at all now."

"Oh, then maybe I should introduce you to the army."

"Ok, Chaos."

 ***1 hour later***

Percy was confused at first at why there wasn't many people in the army, but soon realized that the power of the couple hundred people in the army was more than enough to make up for lack of people. It was explained to him that there 10 sectors with 20 people in each one. They all had a certain skill, and had a leader that was best at the skill. Percy, being the leader, realized that he had to learn every skill they had, and be better at it than all the sector leaders.

"Chaos, I know I have quite a bit of power but how am I supposed to learn things like archery, fire wielding, and shadow powers?"

"Don't worry Perseus, you will be blessed by me and many other Primordial's in your training, so you do not have to worry about things like that. Also, I should mention that your training will take about 10 years."

"10 years?! How could it take that long?"

"Well, a year in the time of the void, is 10 years in the time of Earth, so you should be glad you're being trained in the void. You have a year for a skill of every sector, and ones that take less practice will be shorter and the extra time added to the ones that are harder for you."

"Oh."

"Well, do you accept my blessing? When you accept my blessing you will have the basics of the skills given to you through the power of the blessing, and your training will start after a few days of getting you prepared for what you will go through in it."

"Ok, I accept your blessing, Chaos."

"Good. Your training will start shortly."

 ***5 years later***

Percy groaned as he got out of his bed, he still lived in the house that he woke up in the first day, it turned out that Chaos had made it for him. He walked over to his wardrobe taking out his armoured black hoodie and black jeans. He let his wings sprout out the slits in the back of his hoodie. Oh, yeah, he got wings from Chaos's blessing.

He was surprised he was already half way through his training to be the leader of Chaos's army, as it hadn't felt like he'd been doing as long as he had. It definitely didn't feel like he'd been doing it for 50 years. Getting a cup of coffee, he sat down on his bed and checked his phone. He had a text from the leader of Sector 1, Max. As Percy read the text he almost spat out his coffee, as he realized he was supposed to meet Chaos 20 minutes ago.

Percy put the cup of coffee on his table, put some trainers on and started sprinting towards Chaos's castle, then almost punched himself for his stupidity, he could vapour travel and get there in 2 seconds. He vapour travelled in, apologising profusely for being late, while Chaos just sighed.

"Percy, do you ever listen to me?" Said Chaos

"Yes, I do."

"Well obviously not yesterday, I said you can have a day off because you're half way through your training, Percy."

"Oh. Well I forgot. I thought I was supposed to see you 20 minutes ago."

"You don't listen to Max either, he said tomorrow"

"Oh."

Chaos just shook his head, sighing again.

 **A/N Don't know why I just made that *5 years later* bit but eh**

 ***Another 5 years later***

"So, Percy. This is the end day of your training. After today you will be the leader of my entire army. So, for the final time, do you accept the offer?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well then, here is my final blessing." Said Chaos as a black ball of mist appeared in Chaos's hand.

"I thought you'd already blessed me." Said Percy, slightly confused.

"No, Percy. This blessing can only be gave to a full member of the arm, which you are now."

"What does it do?"

"It gives you immortality, amplifies all powers you have, and most important, it makes you stop being a demigod, and makes you an immortal. No blood, pure ichor. But that only works on the leader of the army, which is you."

After he finished explaining, he threw the ball of mist at Percy, who thought he was going to die. The blessing was extremely painful, ripping out the mortal blood in his body and replacing it with ichor was the worst of the blessing, but without it his body would not be able to handle the raw power he would have from the blessing.

He screamed in pain, and just as he thought he was going to pass out, it stopped, and he felt extremely powerful. Smiling Chaos walked over to Percy.

"So, how do you feel, Percy?"

"Amazing! I haven't felt this good since the titans were defeated."

"Well, you're going to feel extremely awake for about an hour, then you will feel like you're about to pass out from being so tired, so I would recommend going back to your house and lying down."

"Ok, Chaos, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Percy."

 ***7 years (70 earth years) later***

Percy was extremely happy with how his life was now, it'd been so long since the betrayal of the gods that he had almost forgotten about it. Almost. Although his new life was so much better because of it, yet he was still bitter about it and had sworn if he met Zeus he would kill him. Percy was easily more powerful than him anyway.

Percy was the most powerful being in the universe, 2nd to Chaos, could control all elements, and could wield pretty much anything as a weapon. Life was going great, and no-one even knew his real identity, to the army he was known as Mist. He was slightly worried, as Chaos had summoned him using his real name, something Chaos only done when he was nervous about telling Percy something.

As Percy vapour travelled in, he wondered what Chaos had to tell him.

"Hello, Percy." Said Chaos, visibly nervous.

"Chaos, what's wrong?"

"Percy… Do you remember the promise I made when you joined my army?"

"That I would never have to go back to earth?" Asked Percy with growing suspicion.

"Well… Tartarus and Ouranos have awoken, and are attempting to take over Earth."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"Well, I need my army to go to Earth and assist the Olympians in defeating them, otherwise Earth will be annihilated."

Percy didn't say anything, just sat expressionless on the chair, and just as Chaos was about to say something, Percy replied bitterly.

"Fine. I'll help."

Chaos smiled "Thank you Percy."

"I wasn't finished yet. If any of them do something to piss me off or anger me, then I won't hesitate in hurting them, or if they annoy me enough, I'll kill them. That includes the demigods, like Zack." Said Percy coldly.

Chaos's smile wavered, but he knew that's the best compromise he'd get from Percy.

"Fine Percy, but no killing without reason, and whatever you do, do not reveal your identity to anyone without asking me."

"Wasn't planning on it."

Chaos sighed. "Well Percy, you can leave but be prepared. You and the rest of the army leave to Earth tomorrow morning, and you'll be taking the ships there. Just remember everything I've said, and don't get to cocky fighting Primordials, you're tough but they're older and wiser."

"Ok, Chaos. I'll see you tomorrow."

 **A/N**

 **Wow, that took a while to write but I think it was worth it! I thought I could do 2000 words and I did it over 2 days! Thanks for reading, don't forget to R &R, goodbye for now!**

 **-PertemisShipIsBae**


End file.
